La Chute des Géants
by Valyndra
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Recueil centré sur la mort/corruption/disparition/chute des puissantes familles des Royaumes de l'Est, monarques ou simples seigneurs. Un chapitre par famille, chapitre 1 sur les Barov et chapitre 2 sur les Perenold. Cover par moi-même.
1. Le Caer des Morts

**La chute des Géants.  
**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/tes !  
Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté, Mea Culpa !  
Depuis quelques semaines j'ai une furieuse envie de me lancer dans des petites fictions de l'univers de World of Warcraft, qui je le sais, sont moins prisées par les lecteurs que celles que j'ai pu commencer sur Saint Seiya ! Mais cela me tenait à coeur !  
Ceci est le premier chapitre d'un recueil qui se penchera sur les différents dirigeants, rois/reines ou pas des Royaumes de l'Est, et surtout sur leur mort/corruption/disparition.  
Mon but est aussi de me centrer sur des personnages que l'on rencontre rarement, voire pas du tout en jeu, et dont on sait peu de choses et s'écarter un peu des sentiers battus des fictions sur des personnages connus de tous comme Sylvanas, Varian, Garrosh ou autres !  
Mais si, vous savez ! Les plus PNJ des PNJ !  
Ce premier chapitre se centre sur la famille qui autrefois régnait sur un donjon bien connu (et bien glauque d'ailleurs).  
**

 **NB : Je sais que le titre " La chute des Géants " est aussi le nom d'un bouquin de Ken Follett, mais au départ je voulais appeler ça " La chute des Rois ". Puis je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas seulement parler de Rois mais aussi de Seigneurs, et que je n'allait pas seulement parler d'hommes, mais aussi de femmes. Je voulais donc un titre un peu plus général.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

* * *

 **Caer des Morts.**

Des cris résonnaient dans ce qui restait du manoir de Caer Darrow. Des cris de plus en plus assourdissants, où se ressentaient la colère et la peur. De la fatigue aussi, une profonde lassitude, teintée de doute et d'appréhension.  
Une porte claqua. Des pas excédés, presque fuyants, martelèrent vivement le sol de pierre, se dirigeant habilement au sein des dédales de la demeure. Le bruit des talons marquait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une mesure funèbre, entêtante, qui se répercutait dans tout le manoir.

La marche saccadée s'arrête brusquement, créant soudainement un vide presque assourdissant.  
Depuis quelques semaines, ces scènes se multipliaient. Une discussion qui tournait toujours autour du même sujet épineux, le ton qui montait de plus en plus rapidement à chaque altercation, des répliques volontairement blessantes balancées par les deux protagonistes, des insultes qui fusaient, des argumentaires décousus. C'en était toujours plus épuisant.

Illucia Barov, dirigeante, aux côté de son époux Alexei, du célèbre fort de Caer Darrow et de ses terres stratégiques s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, se laissant glisser contre le mur pierreux et froid.  
Elle était lasse de ces disputes avec son époux. Eux qui s'entendaient si bien auparavant, dont le mariage avait survécu à tant de choses, à commencer par la terrible invasion des orcs durant la deuxième guerre, qui avaient ravagé aux trois quarts leur fort et les avait contraint à fuir à Lordaeron. Ils étaient revenus, avaient initié des travaux de restauration de la place forte, et regagnaient petit à petit leur puissance et leur influence d'antan.  
Et alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, il avait fallut qu'un nouveau mal apparaisse et les fragilise bien plus que n'avaient réussi à le faire les orcs.

Jandice Barov, leur unique fille, leur avait présenté un archimage dont les pouvoirs dépasseraient selon ses dires ceux de tous les mages du Kirin Tor réunis. Elle leur avait vanté ses exploits, avaient tout fait pour que le couple Barov se sente en confiance avec cet homme.  
Mais Illucia n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien remarqué que ce prétendu mage n'en était pas vraiment un. Ou plutôt ne l'était plus. Ses yeux vidés de toute trace de vie qui les fixaient de façon déstabilisante, ses cheveux sales et délavés qu'il cachait sous sa capuche, cette aura sombre et malsaine qui émanait de lui qu'il tentait de contenir pour ne pas trop les effrayer, cette voix froide et déshumanisée qui glaçait encore plus le sang lorsqu'il essayait de la rendre plus amicale et chaleureuse, et cette peau, cette peau ! D'une pâleur qu'Illucia n'avait encore jamais vue. Il était pâle comme la mort.

Car mort, il l'était.

La matriarche Barov avait bien reconnu là les traits physiques attribués aux nécromanciens, ces espèces de mages noirs adeptes de la torture qui flirtaient avec la mort.  
Selon les informations qui leur parvenaient de Lordaeron, ces êtres encore peu nombreux étaient redoutablement puissants, et pour cause : ils seraient en lien étroit avec cette mystérieuse peste qui ravageait des zones entières des Royaumes de l'Est. Ils en seraient les instigateurs.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que son mari et elle avaient accueilli dans leur demeure un être aussi corrompu et maléfique, elle avait failli faire un malaise.

Et malheureusement, elle avait vu juste. Ce nécromancien, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté comme tel, leur avait proposé un pacte, que leur fille avait vivement appuyé : ils lui concédaient le fort de Caer Darrow pour en faire une école qui formerait une brigade de mages d'élite du Kirin Tor destinés à combattre la peste, et en échange il leur offrait l'immortalité. Simple. Trop simple.

Depuis quand l'immortalité était à la portée du premier archimage venu, si puissant soit-il ? Depuis quand le Kirin Tor voulait former des mages « d'élite » ? Ceux qui triomphaient de leurs examens après avoir étudié à Dalaran n'étaient-ils pas déjà des mages d'élite ? Et quand bien même, pourquoi cet homme ne portait aucun document officiel, aucune lettre scellée du Kirin Tor ?  
Et pourquoi diantre son mari ne semblait pas être réceptif à ses mises en garde ?

Cette situation allait la rendre folle. Sur le papier, cet accord n'avait que bon et ne possédait aucune faille : ils mettaient à disposition leurs locaux pour former des mages capables de combattre la peste, se mettant par là-même dans les petits papiers du Kirin Tor et de l'Alliance, tout en obtenant la vie éternelle. C'est vrai ça, où était la faille ? Et qui refuserait la vie éternelle ?

Non. Il n'avait pas employé le terme vie éternelle. Il avait dit « immortalité ». Il y avait là une nuance qu'Illucia Barov n'arrivait pas encore à totalement saisir, mais qu'elle sentait d'une importance capitale. Et elle était profondément frustrée de ne pas comprendre pleinement cette subtilité, faute d'informations.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qui sembla lui brûler et à la fois lui glacer la peau. Elle l'essuya rapidement, tentant d'effacer cette sensation profondément dérangeante. Mais cette dernière persistait, semblant même s'amplifier.

La matriarche était épuisée. La peur qu'elle ressentait en pensant à ce pacte, à cet homme terrifiant, à sa fille qui le soutenait aveuglément, à son mari qui ne semblait pas comprendre toute la teneur de cet accord, à ses fils dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et qui étaient supposément sur leurs terres de Brill, à cette peste qui tuait tout sur son passage, à son peuple qu'elle avait l'horrible sensation de trahir.

Elle était abandonnée. Seule avec ses doutes et ses peurs qui l'usaient mentalement.

Seule, si seule…

Peut-être que si elle acceptait l'offre du nécromancien, elle retrouverait cette complicité qu'elle avait avec son mari, elle paviendrait à franchir le fossé qui la séparait de sa fille, elle serait plus à même de protéger son peuple… Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait la paix.

Oui, la paix. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait déjà fuit sa demeure une fois. Et elle ne voulait plus fuir.

 **.**

Illucia et Alexei Barov se tenaient face à Jandice et son ami « mage ». Leur fille semblait toute excitée.  
\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre votre décision, vous avez fait le bon choix ! Susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
« Je l'espère tellement… » pensa douloureusement sa mère.  
L'homme s'approcha du couple et ferma les yeux tout en joignant ses paumes. Son visage éteint empreint d'une profonde concentration, ses lèvres bougeant sans que ne s'en échappe pourtant le moindre bruit, murmurrant une incantation muette.

Soudain, une lueur d'un violet funèbre apparu entre ses mains, et sans que le couple n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense, la lueur se transforma en rayons meurtriers qui les frappèrent tous les deux en même temps, les transperçant tels des lances.  
Illucia Barov avait trop mal pour crier. Trop mal pour penser. Trop mal pour pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille souffrance. Les douleurs combinées de ses trois accouchements et des différentes tortures que les orcs avaient pu lui infliger paraissaient être des câlineries en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant.  
Car le nécromancien ne s'était pas seulement attaqué à son corps. Il avait aussi déchiré son âme. Il l'avait réduite en charpie, lui infusant toute la corruption dont il était capable, consummant en une fraction de seconde tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était vivante.  
Une horrible sensation de vide s'ajouta à la douleur. Une vacuité sans limite, qui la tordait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait aspirée au fond d'un gouffre dont elle ne voyait pas le fond et qui n'en avait probablement pas.  
Elle essayait de crier, de le supplier d'arrêter, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit son mari à terre, le regard vide. Mort.  
Elle s'écroula à terre, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.  
Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne se releverait plus. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle lança furtivement un regard à sa fille qui jubilait, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi était-elle contente de les voir à terre ?

Soudain, une énergie supérieure, brutale, froide, la releva de force. Elle apperçu son mari en faire de même.  
Elle n'était plus maître d'elle-même. Elle sentait son libre-arbitre lui être arraché, sa volonté de résister partir en fumée, la lucidité s'étioler.

Et alors qu'elle croisait son propre regard vide et mort dans une des glaces du bureau de son époux, le nécromancien se fendit d'un sourire sadique à glacer le sang.

Il avait gagné. Kel'Thuzad avait gagné.

* * *

 **Précision : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, dans ce chapitre Illucia et Alexei Barov ne sont pas au courant de la vraie nature du pacte que leur propose (voire impose) Kel'Thuzad. En effet, si Jandice Barov me semble, selon les différents Wiki, totalement au courant de ce qu'induit cet accord, je pars du principe qu'elle et Kel'Thuzad ont caché la vérité au couple Barov pour les convaincre plus facilement.**

 ** **De plus, ce chapitre se situe au début de la peste, lorsque l'on sait encore peu de chose d'elle et qu'elle n'a pas encore frappé les terres des Barov, dont les plus notables sont Brill, Austrivage et Comté-de-Darrow.****

 **Jandice Barov, tant dans les Wikis qu'en jeu, n'a aucune rédemption. Elle est un boss à tuer dans la Scholomance, que ce soit en mode normal ou héroïque. En revanche, son père, Alexei aide les aventuriers à tuer les différents boss du donjon pour se venger (mais si souvenez-vous, c'est le crâne parlant qui donne la quête au début !). Quant à Illucia, elle a été tuée par des membres de la Scholomance et est condamnée à hanter le donjon. Elle est cependant libérée quand les joueurs clean le donjon.  
Les deux obtiennent une sorte de rédemption au final.  
**

 **Au passage, j'ai pris un peu de liberté à imaginer dans les grandes lignes le passé d'Illucia Barov durant la deuxième guerre, lorsque les Orcs ont ravagé Caer Darrow.**

 **Tous les personnages cités dans ce chapitre existent bel et bien, le couple Barov a bel et bien eut une fille et deux fils, dont l'un est vivant et l'autre est undead.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'oubliez pas la review :)**


	2. De neiges et de cendre

**De neige et de cendre.**

 **Hello !**

 **Voici le second chapitre de ce recueil, qui cette fois sera centré sur... Haha, surprise !  
Vous le découvrirez très rapidement ;) !**

 **Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu extrapolé sur l'histoire de la famille des Barov, je me suis rendue compte que les différents Wiki donnaient des infos contradictoires sur la famille et le lieu de Caer Darrow lui même. Donc bon, mon chapitre n'est absolument pas canon, mais ces légères variations sont volontaires et n'ont aucune incidence sur l'avenir de la famille et du lieu, le résultat est le même au final, tout se termine à la Scholomance !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review !**

 **.**

Une succession de soupirs brisait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle de commandement du donjon. Tous les généraux l'avaient désertée, renvoyés à leur poste par leur souverain. Souverain dont le visage exprimait une rage folle étrangement mêlée à une profonde lassitude. Il fixait la carte de la région, tentant difficilement de se concentrer sur la tâche ardue qui l'attendait : défendre son royaume contre la menace pressante que représentait les armées de Stromgarde.

La salle lui semblait plus froide que d'habitude. Pourtant il était habitué aux températures hostiles caractéristiques de son royaume. Mais là, ce n'était pas le même froid. C'était le froid de la solitude.  
Pourtant sa famille n'avait jamais été aussi unie que maintenant, son peuple le soutenait, ses généraux lui étaient fidèles…

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ?

Ses yeux se perdirent sur la carte soigneusement dépliée sur la massive table de bois. Elle représentait les Royaumes de l'Est dans leurs moindres détails. Chaque village, chaque montagne, chaque forêt, chaque champ, chaque lac, chaque rivière, chaque route étaient représentés.  
De petites statuettes de bois représentant les multiples garnisons étaient placées à différents endroits stratégiques du royaume d'Alterac.  
Son royaume.

Aiden Perenolde était conscient qu'il avait scellé la ruine de sa nation en s'alliant à la Horde des Rochenoires. Mais quel choix avait-il eut ? S'il était resté fidèle à l'Alliance, Altérac aurait été dévasté, comme l'avaient été Hurlevent, Khaz Modan, et tant d'autres territoires.  
Et en s'alliant à la Horde pour assurer la préservation de sa patrie, il avait trahi l'Alliance, utilisant son statut de roi pour collecter des informations militaires capitales qu'il transmettait aux orcs, leur permettant en plus de passer les cols d'Altérac sans encombre.

Et l'Alliance ne montrait définitivement aucune pitié pour les traîtres. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper. C'était bien plus qu'un ressenti ou une intuition. Ce n'était qu'une déduction purement logique. L'Alliance n'avait que des avantages à les chasser d'Alterac. Elle se débarasse d'ennemis faciles à balayer, récupère une zone tampon au climat hostile, et s'approprie les ressources naturelles des montagnes pour soutenir l'effort de guerre.  
Franchement, lui-même n'aurait pas hésité longtemps.

Cependant, le souverain d'Alterac ne comptait pas faciliter la tâche à ses nouveaux ennemis. L'Alliance lui envoyait ses toutous de Stromgarde ? Thoras Trollemort, ce sale valet lèche-bottes, menait l'assaut ?  
Qu'ils viennent ! Oh oui qu'ils viennent ! Et il leur montrerait à quel point la nation d'Alterac pouvait être dangereuse.  
Ragaillardi, Perenolde se leva et quitta d'un pas vif la salle de commandement du donjon pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux remparts.

La bise glaciale qui balayait les sommets sur lesquels était construite la cité lui mordit la peau.  
Cependant, il s'était habitué à cette morsure, qui lui était presque devenue familière. Il n'en souffrait même plus.  
De là où il était, il avait une superbe vue sur Dalaran, la célèbre cité des mages.  
Il s'était toujours senti en rivalité avec la ville violette, et pour cause : si petite soit-elle, Dalaran était une cité-état prospère, savante, puissante, riche, dont la vie entière tournait autour de la magie.  
Face à tant de grandeur, Aiden Perenolde se sentait parfois bien petit et vulnérable, ce qui le mettait aussitôt en colère. Il en avait même développé une haine pour les mages, quels qu'ils soient.

La seule mage qu'il réussissait à ne pas détester était sa fille, Beve, liens familiaux obligent. Et puis se mettre sa fille à dos reviendrait à se tirer une balle dans le pied : il affaiblirait sa famille et se ferait au passage une ennemie qu'il savait puissante. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un conflit de plus.

\- Votre Majesté… murmura une voix derrière lui.  
Aiden Perenolde se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un des éclaireurs qu'il avait envoyé dans les Hautes Terres Arathies pour surveiller les mouvements de l'armée de Stromgarde. Éclaireur qui était d'ailleurs dans un sale état. Ses habits de cuir étaient totalement débraillés, sa peau comportait de multiples lacérations et blessures, son visage était taché de suie et de saleté, ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable. Son dos était voûté, comme ployant sous le poids des horreurs qu'il avait vues. Son visage était empreint d'une profonde fatigue, et ses yeux hagards n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point plus de deux secondes.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le souverain d'une voix tranchante tout en le jugeant du regard.  
\- Nous avons été pris en chasse… murmura l'éclaireur, hésitant.  
\- Où sont les autres ?

Silence. Long silence.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, s'impatienta Perenolde.  
Ce dernier entendit l'éclaireur murmurer quelque chose si faiblement qu'il cru qu'il avait rêvé.  
\- Plus fort !  
\- Ils sont tous morts, Majesté…

Le souverain n'en revenait pas. De ses cinq meilleurs éclaireurs, seul un lui revenait, aussi appeuré qu'un chaton ? Ce survivant avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication pour justifier une déroute pareille.  
\- Explique-toi, exigea le monarque.  
\- Nous avons été poursuivis par un détachement de la milice de Stromgarde. Ils savaient que nous allions venir. Ils nous attendaient.

Perenolde bouillait littéralement. Décidément, ces raclures des Hautes-Terres étaient bien décidées à lui pourrir la vie !  
\- As-tu au moins pu repérer quoique ce soit ?  
Le visage de l'éclaireur s'assombrit brusquement, faisant naître quelques inquiétudes chez le souverain.  
\- Les armées de Stromgarde sont en marche. Et elles ne viennent pas seules.  
Il fit une pause, puis releva les yeux vers son Roi.  
\- La Main d'Argent et les mages du Kirin Tor les accompagnent.

Aiden Perenolde crut que tout son sang s'était retiré de son visage.  
Ainsi, Stromgarde n'était pas fichue de venir seule ? Après tout, c'était prévisible. N'importe qui de censé s'assurerait des alliés. Le problème était qu'Alterac n'en avait plus, la Horde étant déjà trop loin pour faire marche arrière et les aider.

Le Roi des Montagnes su alors que son peuple n'avait aucune chance. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de choisir s'il voulait s'enfuir et vivre ou rester et mourir. Connaissant l'orgueil parfois mal placé de son peuple, il savait d'ores et déjà quel serait le dénouement de cette histoire. Et ça, il le refusait. Il était hors de question que le peuple d'Alterac périsse dans un bain de sang parce qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camp.

Il accrocha le regard de l'éclaireur, qui tremblait imperceptiblement.  
\- Dis à l'évêque de sonner le tocsin. Toute la population doit se réunir sur le champ, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Bien, votre Majesté.  
L'espion disparu en une fraction de seconde, avec toute la discrétion dont étaient capables les éclaireurs.  
Le Roi riva de nouveau son regard sur Dalaran. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui. Alors ces chiens de mages étaient de la partie ? Au moins, il y avait un point positif à toute cette histoire. Il allait enfin pouvoir régler leur compte à ces sales arrogants.

Il fit le tour des remparts jusqu'à arriver à une tourelle lui offrant une vue imprenable sur les Contreforts. Il embrassa le paysage du regard, conscient qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais l'occasion d'en profiter.  
C'est alors qu'au pied du Mur de Thoradin, il vit une masse noire et compacte avancer au sol. Stromgarde. Déjà bien trop poche d'Altérac.

\- On peut dire que ces rats n'ont pas perdu leur temps… grommela-t-il à voix basse.

 **.**

Aiden Perenolde scrutait sa cité du regard, l'air hagard. Les évènements des dernières heures s'étaient déroulés si rapidement qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'à peine deux heures plus tôt, Altérac était encore une cité prospère pleine de vie.

Aussitôt après avoir réuni la population, il avait ordonné aux civils d'aller préparer leurs affaires et de revenir sur la place centrale pour emprunter les portails ouverts par sa fille et ses mages. Il n'avait pas hésité à mentir une fois de plus, en affirmant que ses éclaireurs avaient noté une avancée impressionnante de la Horde, pour être sûr qu'aucun des civil n'ait envie de rester pour jouer au héros.

Même si cela lui arracherait la langue de l'avouer ouvertement, les mages de sa fille lui avaient été d'une grande aide, malgré la réticence du souverain à les laisser intervenir. Beve avait d'ailleurs passé un temps non négligeable à convaincre et amadouer son père, qui avait fini par céder, au vu de l'urgence de la situation.

Lorsqu'il n'étaient restés face au Roi que les membres de son armée, le monarque avait avoué ce qui menaçait réellement Altérac.  
Les soldats avaient alors découverts ébahis et horrifiés la traitrise de leur Roi. La plupart avait d'ailleurs décidé dans la minute qui suivit d'abandonner leur souverain pour rattraper la Horde et la stopper, ou à défaut la ralentir. Une partie d'entre eux avaient même renié Perenolde, qui n'avait pas bronché.  
Seuls étaient restés les généraux, dans la confidence depuis le début, qui s'empressèrent d'organiser la défense d'Altérac sous la supervision du Roi, tentant de gagner du temps en ralentissant l'armée de l'Alliance du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à coup d'avalanches, d'éboulements, et de sorts lancés par les mages pour laisser de l'avance aux soldats partis combattre la Horde.  
Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas empêché l'armée de Stromgarde de finalement les atteindre, au bout de deux longues heures, qui avaient semblé durer une éternité. Les mages avaient téléportés les combattants restant loin d'ici, ne laissant que quelques personnes sur place.

\- Père, ils sont de plus en plus proches, intervint une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Et donc ? Et donc ! Et donc il nous faut partir nous aussi !  
\- Pas tout de suite Beve, répondit-il d'une voix calme.  
\- Vous croyez sincèrement que rester ici drapé dans votre fatalisme à attendre tranquillement qu'ils viennent vous faucher servira l'intérêt de notre nation ? Vous êtes complètement inconscient, irresponsable et...

Beve n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une salve de boules de feu s'écrasa à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Le Kirin Tor ne lésinait pas.  
\- Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer au héros ! Hurlait la mage, folle de rage.  
Une autre salve, bien trop proche, s'abbattit près d'eux, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.  
Aiden Perenolde se releva rapidement, et agrippa le bras de sa fille pour l'attirer à lui, lui montrant du doigt une direction que Beve fixa immédiatement. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.  
\- Vous êtes démoniaque père.  
\- Je sais.

La sorcière se dégagea alors de l'emprise de son père sans lâcher du regard ce qu'il lui avait montré et plissa les yeux. Un léger trait de flamme jaillit alors de sa main et fusa vers le point qu'elle fixait. Une énorme explosion retentit alors, en entraînant d'autres dans la foulée, à chaque fois toujours plus violentes, faisant tressaillir l'armée de Stromgarde, qui arrêta net sa progression. La fumée dégagée par les explosions aveuglait les soldats, brûlait leurs yeux, et emplissait pernicieusement leurs poumons, les faisant tousser encore et encore jusqu'à suffoquer complètement.

Une poignée des mages présents luttèrent contre la sombre nuée toxique et, concentrant toutes leurs forces, érigèrent un immense bouclier arcanique qui non seulement protégea le gros de l'armée de la fumée, mais aussi repoussa drastiquement cette dernière grâce à des pulsations arcanique de plus en plus puissantes.

Les forces conjointes de Stromgarde, du Kirin Tor et de la Main d'Argent purent alors reprendre leur souffle et ouvrir les yeux, constatant qu'ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres du patriarche Perenolde et de sa fille eux aussi protégés par un bouclier arcanique. Les premières lignes foncèrent alors vers le Roi d'Alterac, poussant un immense cri de rage qui se mua quelques secondes plus tard en un cri de terreur.

Derrière le duo royal dévalait des montagnes une énorme avalanche, dont la violence constrastait vivement avec la quiettude des deux Perenolde . Au moment où la masse de neige déchaînée s'apprêta à les engloutir, un éclat mauve jaillit de la main de Beve qui se dématérialisa, emportant avec elle son père, dont les lèvres étaient ornées d'un petit sourire satisfait à la vue des visages terrifiés des soldats qui venaient de comprendre quel sort les attendait.

Ils réapparurent à quelques encablures de là, sur un pic qui surplombait la Vallée d'Alterac, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille et sur l'armée en déroute.  
\- Bonne idée les explosifs, père.  
Aiden Perenolde acquieça vaguement à la remarque de sa fille et son sourire se mua alors en une expression de regret mêlée à cette même colère sourde qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années.

Beve, qui remarqua aussitôt le changement sur le visage de son père, fronça les sévèrement les sourcils alors qu'un rictus de mépris déformait ses lèvres.  
\- Si vous aviez un minimum de décence, les deux seules choses que vous devriez ressentir à cet instant seraient la honte et la repentance. Cessez d'être en colère contre eux alors que vous êtes seul responsable de la ruine de notre nation, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix minérale.  
Elle tourna les talons sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son père, qui resta planté au sommet du pic tout en détaillant d'un air absent son ancien Royaume.

Au final, il n'y avait aucun vainqueur à cette bataille. Alterac comme Stromgarde avaient perdu.  
Mais Perenolde savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne resterait pas sur cette amère défaite.  
Au diable les réflexions moralisatrices de sa fille.  
Alors, le visage déformé par la fureur, il murmura quelques mots d'une voix si guturale et rauque qu'elle ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

\- La fureur glaciale d'Alterac s'abattra sur toi et ton misérable royaume, Trollemort.

 **.**

 **Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Ce chapitre m'a demandé un peu plus de temps car je manquais un peu d'inspiration, mais il a fallut aussi que je glanne la moindre information sur les Perenolde et Alterac, car je ne m'y étais pas vraiment intéressé avant (quand bien même le BG de La Vallée d'Alterac est l'un de mes préféres haha).**

 **Comme dans le chapitre précédent, tous les personnages cités sont canoniques et trouvables sur les sites comme WoWikia, que ce soit Aiden Perenolde le roi d'Alterac (à ne pas confondre avec Aliden Perenolde, qui est son fils), sa fille Beve, Thoras Trollemort le roi de Stromgarde à l'époque (et qu'on peut retrouver à Legion dans la campagne des DK il me semble).**

 **Selon les différents Wiki, Perenolde avait fait un pacte avec la Horde pour protéger son peuple, en aidant ces sales barbares (désolée c'était trop tentant ;) ) à passer les montagnes d'Alterac pour se rendre en Lordaeron. Il avait même organisé des révoltes paysannes pour perturber les autres royaumes humains (encore une fois, surtout Lordaeron).**

 **Les représailles de Stromgarde sont aussi véridiques. Selon certains Wiki qui parfois se contredisent, le Kirin Tor et la main d'Argent avaient prêté main forte à Stromgarde durant cette bataille.**

 **La jalousie et la haine de Perenolde envers Dalaran et les mages est elle aussi canonique, ce qui fait qu'il a parfois des relations tendues avec sa fille (qui plus tard était prête à le pointer à tout moment… on est bien en famille hein ?).**

 **J'avais dans l'idée de faire une petit fiction sur Beve Perenolde après la mort de son père (oups oui spoiler, Aiden meurt quelques temps plus tard), mais je ne pense pas que c'est pour tout de suite, il faudrait déjà que je termine mes autres fictions en court x)**

 **Au vu de la fin du chapitre, je pense que l'identité de la prochaine famille dont je vais traiter est assez évidente !**

 **A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) !**


End file.
